Le Rapport de l'agent stagiaire Cristal
by Bathilda Jones
Summary: Salut moi c'est Cristal, je suis Agent (stagiaire) de l'Association. J'étais en mission ultra secrète et deviner quoi? Je suis restée mais alors super discrète! Si, si je vous jure! N'oubliez pas une petite review fait toujours très plaisir [même si elle est courte ;) ]


Il faut que je trouve un bouleau même s'il est très difficile d'entrer en contact avec eux. Ils renferment en eux beaucoup d'énergie. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ce petit bois. Lorsque mes yeux se posent enfin sur un bouleau, j'estime qu'il doit être âgé d'environ une bonne soixante-dizaine d'année. Je me remémore alors mon livre des ombres. Je colle mon dos et l'arrière de ma tête au tronc en m'asseyant, pose la main gauche sur l'arbre et ma main droite sur ma plaie au petit oblique de l'abdomen. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas petite, car ma main peut à peine la contenir.

Je ne sais pas du tout si ce bon vieux bouleau va m'accepter mais s'il ne le fait pas… Mon corps n'a jamais eut à guérir une blessure aussi grande, je sais que si je ne possédais pas ce don du ciel à l'heure qui l'est je serai morte. Je ferme les yeux et prie intérieurement: « Ô toi, grand et sage bouleau, qui a vu s'écouler les années aide-moi à soigner et a panser mes plaies». Je sais que l'elfique est beaucoup mieux pour demander aide aux Entités de la nature, mais franchement les langues mortes et moi c'est comme l'eau et l'huile.

Je sens mon sang couler doucement entre mes doigts. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur de mourir. Je n'ose pas regarder ma balafre, car en baissant la tête je risque de couper la connexion avec mon bouleau et je pense qu'à ce stade chaque seconde compte.

Je me demande si mes poursuivants sont toujours en train de me traquer, ou me considère comme une vulgaire adolescente qui ne survivra pas à cette blessure. J'espère sérieusement qu'ils ont opté pour la seconde option. Le souci maintenant c'est d'être discrète. Car une fille toute décoiffée assise près d'un tronc d'arbre avec une plaie béante sur son côté gauche je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire plus discret. J'espère que Walter ne fera un infarctus quand je lui ferais mon rapport.

Ayant perdu mes clefs d'un peu près tout ce qui compte dans ma vie mon appart et le cadenas de mon deux roue, je pourrais très bien aller au commissariat.

-Bonjour Monsieur le policier j'ai perdu mes clefs.

-Oui, ferait-il souriant, vous savez où un peu près ?

-Bien sûr dans la petite ruelle qui mène a la petite cours toute lugubre derrière le night club « The lair of the wolf ». Vous savez celui fréquenté par des mecs qui ont du sang de loup-garou plein les veines. Il se trouve que pour une mission ultrasecrète j'ai dû les filer et ils m'ont repéré. Mais Lucifer m'avait dans son cœur ce soir donc j'ai juste une blessure en pleine hanche.

Soit il me prenne pour une ado qui a trop bu soit il m'enferme direct à Alcatraz.

J'en suis à ce point là dans mes réflexions, et c'est fou comment la douleur peut nous faire divaguer, lorsqu'un choc violent qui me permet de comprendre que le bouleau septuagénaire me fait don de son énergie. Une douce et agréable chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps et plus encore autour et à l'intérieur de ma plaie. C'est cette chaleur qui me fait plonger dans un sommeil très reposant.

A mon réveil je sens que l'on me touche l'épaule. Avec un mouvement de recul j'essais de me dégager.

-Hé doucement. T'es déjà mal fichue mais si tu continues l'énergie du bouleau n'aura servie à rien.

-Comment...?

-Moi c'est Jasper. Je suis dans la même agence que toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

-Je sais les règles. Mais là t'es dans un piteux état et je pense que pour l'instant Walter peut se passer de ses neuf règles. Au faite tu t'appelles?

-Cristal.

Je fixe ce Jasper pendant qu'il regarde ma plaie. Puis il lève les yeux pour me parler mais s'arrête quand il voit que je le fixe. Je me sens obligée de dire quelque chose.

-Tu sais que j'ai un deux roue.

Il détourne les yeux. Je crois qu'il va pleurer.

-Enfin c'est comme ça que je nomme mon vélo pliable.

Il me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, une lueur indescriptible dans les siens.


End file.
